


"Один день из жизни Грега Лестрейда"

by lotioniel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грег просыпается в половине шестого от звонка будильника. На рассвете в городе всегда тихо, даже в этом чертовом криминальном районе, где Грег снимает маленькую однокомнатную квартиру. Ни сирен, ни криков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Один день из жизни Грега Лестрейда"

Грег просыпается в половине шестого от звонка будильника. На рассвете в городе всегда тихо, даже в этом чертовом криминальном районе, где Грег снимает маленькую однокомнатную квартиру. Ни сирен, ни криков.   
Серый мир. Седой. Серые здания вокруг, серое небо, серым асфальтом закатан двор-колодец.   
Грег чистит зубы, вяло сплевывая красным в ржавую кухонную раковину, задумчиво проводит по щеке — сойдет, можно сегодня не бриться.   
Ровно в шесть за кружкой растворимого кофе он набирает смс. «Вставай, Джон. Новый день». Это традиция. Он делает это вот уже почти три года. С понедельника по пятницу ровно в шесть, в выходные - в восемь. Эти смс наполняют дни смыслом.   
С Джоном они почти не видятся. Раз в месяц в пабе за кружкой лагера или еще реже. Видеть друг друга чаще — слишком больно обоим.  
Грег стоит перед шкафом. В сером мире мучительно хочется цвета. Он достает синюю рубашку. Совершенно не подходит к его рабочему костюму - и плевать. Натягивая рубашку, он старается не думать о том, кому безумно шел этот цвет. 

В Нью-Скотланд-Ярд Грег добирается к половине восьмого. Еще одна кружка дрянного кофе, и он готов «спасать мир». Спасать мир теперь — это в первую очередь разобраться со стопкой бумаг. Майкрофт Холмс со свойственной ему вежливой бесцеремонностью не раз пытался продвинуть Грега по службе или хотя бы вернуть должность детектива-инспектора, но Грег отстоял право самому распоряжаться своей жизнью.   
«Вам не за что себя винить», - сказал Майкрофт, когда Грег впервые отказался от помощи.   
«Есть за что», - ответил Грег. Ему действительно есть за что себя винить. Не успел, не помог, не отстоял.   
Чертова ревность, застилающая глаза.   
Они с Джоном - заложники одно и того же чувства. 

В десять Грега вызывают к начальству. В кабинете накурено. Грег жадно вдыхает сигаретный дым — вот уже год, как он бросил курить.   
У окна стоит Майкрофт Холмс.  
Суперинтендант представляет его как Малкольма Макинтайра из Службы внутренних расследований. Грег осторожно улыбается и пожимает сухую руку.  
\- Вы сильно похудели, - произносит Майкрофт, когда после взаимных расшаркиваний и приказа суперинтенданта оказывать Макинтайру всяческое содействие, они оказываются наедине.   
Грег пожимает плечами. Он не спрашивает, что задумал Майкрофт. Холмсы до последнего не раскрывают свои карты, Грег привык и смирился с этим.  
Они выходят на подземную парковку, садятся в машину Грега.   
\- В Грейвсенд, - командует Майкрофт и откидывается на спинку сидения. По пробкам они добираются до Грейвсенда за два с половиной часа. Два с половиной часа молчания, но Грег не против. Ему не о чем разговаривать с этим Холмсом.   
У третьего дока они бросают машину и двигаются на шум работающих погрузочных механизмов.   
Грег вяло удивляется тому, что вокруг никому нет до них дела. Никаких признаков охраны, всего лишь несколько камер по периметру, полно «слепых» зон. Но Грег предпочитает ничего не спрашивать.   
Майкрофта интересует красный контейнер с наклейками A.P. Moller-Maersk Group. Грег достает болторез и снимает пломбу. Контейнер распахивается с грохотом.   
Внутри пахнет рвотой и мочой. Грег видит испуганных, измученных людей. Китайская семья, несколько африканцев. Нелегальные эмигранты.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? - наконец спрашивает Грег.  
Майкрофт улыбается краешком губ и произносит несколько слов, судя по всему, на китайском.   
Взрослые поднимают на руки детей и выбираются наружу. Внутри остается только один человек — Грег различает темный силуэт в дальнем углу.  
\- И ты выходи, - произносит Майкрофт строго. - Неужели ты всерьез думал, что я не узнаю?  
Человек выходит на свет.   
Грег чувствует, что мир начинает вращаться с бешеной скоростью. Боль в груди становится невыносимой. «Не может быть», - шепчет он, но сердце выстукивает: «мо-жет-мо-жет-мо-жет».  
У Шерлока длинные грязные волосы, синяки под глазами, но он совершенно восхитительно жив.  
\- Тебе нужно было подождать всего три недели! - в голосе Майкрофта слышен упрек.  
Шерлок пожимает плечами. На брата он не обращает внимания, он рассматривает Грега, скользит взглядом от седых волос до грязных Греговых ботинок, исследует, измеряет, раскладывает на составляющие.   
Грег никогда не спросит: «Как?» и «Зачем?», это не его ума дело. Ему хочется выпить, он мечтает о глотке виски, о том, как огненная волна прокатится по пищеводу и внутри все онемеет.   
Грег вынимает из кармана мобильный. Майкрофт предостерегающе покашливает.   
\- Мне плевать на национальную безопасность и все прочее, - говорит Грег. - Джон должен знать.   
Грегу кажется это правильным. Он больше никогда не поддастся ревности, черной жиже, заливающей душу.   
Грег видит, как лицо Шерлока озаряется слабой улыбкой.   
Грег бросает ему ключи от квартиры и машины и называет адрес.   
\- Я не для того терпел его столько лет, чтобы он проебал свой шанс быть счастливым, - произносит Грег, когда Шерлок скрывается за ограждением.  
\- Вам говорили, что вы отвратительно благородны? - морщится Майкрофт. Грег смеется. Ему и больно и легко. И мир вновь обретает краски.   
\- Джон, можешь говорить? Нет, ничего не случилось. Просто нужно встретиться.

Майкрофт не спешит вызывать свою «тяжелую артиллерию», так что Грегу приходится разориться на такси. Майкрофта они высаживают у Ковент-Гарден, и Грегу совершенно не любопытно, что Майкрофт там забыл.   
Часы на мобильном показывают половину третьего, когда Грег входит в холл государственной больницы в Бромли.   
Джон уже переоделся в свою обычную одежду и ждет его на диване для посетителей.   
\- Ты в порядке?   
У Джона теплые голубые глаза, серебристые виски и неподдельное беспокойство в голосе. Джону не все равно.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - произносит Грег с почти истеричным смешком. - У нас проблемы с трупом, нужна консультация врача.  
\- Но скорее Молли... - начинает Джон, но Грег перебивает.  
\- Труп у меня дома, - шепчет Грег.  
Джон пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Если это идиотская шутка, то ты будешь должен мне виски.  
Грег кивает. Виски определенно понадобится им обоим.   
Поэтому они сначала заходят в супермаркет, где Грег на последние деньги покупает выпивку, антисептик и упаковку презервативов. Джон смотрит на Грега как на сумасшедшего, но молчит.   
Перед дверью квартиры Грег вынимает одну бутылку из пакета, остальное сует в руки Джону.  
\- Заходи, должно быть открыто, - говорит он и присаживается на заплеванную лестницу.

Когда крики и шум борьбы сменяются другими, не менее громкими звуками, Грег скручивает крышку с бутылки и делает первый обжигающий глоток.


End file.
